Tactician
by Iseria Dweller
Summary: Lenneth decides that its time to deploy a new tactic against Hrist's troops during one of their run off the mill days. Needless to say, the elder Valkyrie wasn't too pleased at her sister's impersonation.


_**Tactician.  
**_

**Author's notes:** This drabble was done within a few minutes after waking up from a strange dream……..you'll get heaps of those kind of dreams if you keep playing VP for let's say….a few days straight before bed time. =) !

I don't think Freya has her own hall in the official VP canon nor am I really sure just how many warriors are there in total but I just remembered that this was the rough number in my dreams.

I've no idea when this plot supposedly takes place so you'll have to use your imagination for that (ahahahaaha!).

Perhaps it takes place way before Odin decides to separate the three sisters? XD;

**oOo**

Sessrumnir and Valhalla were capable of holding up to 60 000 warriors in their respective halls. Everyday, all 120 000 Einherjars serving under the Lord and Lady of Creation would anticipate mock battles and no doubt, it is in the competitive human nature that rivalry and grudges would spring up.

One could only wonder if the Lady of Creation felt that way towards her husband as her platinum haired Valkyrie lead her warriors into the mock up battlefield against Loki's team.

Lenneth gave a fierce battle cry as her eldest sister's team sprang into action.

Hrist's tactics were pretty much basic. Though a self proclaimed genius on the battlefield (as with her rowdy Einherjars), Lenneth found that 98% of Hrist's victory on the battlefield had to do with her fearsome image and her mindless bloodshed. Her youngest sister, Silmeria, was the trickiest of all. As an Archer, she and her bow wielding warriors would hide and when one thought that the battle was all over, a rain of poisonous arrows will then grace the skies.

That was Silmeria's only tactic. What can you expect out of a young Battle Maiden?

Lenneth prided herself to be a balance of both. She was raised up differently. Previously, Hrist was the first Valkyrie to be raised up only under the watchful eyes of The All Father. Silmeria was raised up solely by The All Mother.

Lenneth was the first Valkyrie to be raised up by both Freya and Odin under a different set of guidelines.

Unlike Hrist and Silmeria who held a book's worth of restrictions, Lenneth had much more freedom in her decisions. Both of their 'parents' thought that it would be best for her to learn things through trial and error. Silmeria found it an amusing idea and Hrist found that it was just a waste of time.

Both of them envied her.

Lenneth couldn't care less.

That was why Odin didn't have any objections to Lenneth's new tactic. Although his wife was horrified about the whole suggestion that their middle child cooked up with, Lenneth Valkyrie was too happy.

So happy that she was unable to keep herself from smiling deviously over at the dinner table.

**oOo**

The next morning, at sunrise, a lone female Einherjar was groping around for a cup of strong black coffee while her friend was calmly consuming a meal of bacon and eggs. Breakfast was the only time when Hrist's entire platoon would shut up and behave. The reason behind that was simple. They, like their Valkyrie, weren't morning fellows.

Then again, Hrist Valkyrie generally wasn't a happy camper when her 'parental' had recently started their routine of pampering Lenneth and Silmeria more then her. Or so that was the assumption made by those who served under her.

Being the oldest of the Valkyrie trinity, the Einherjars who served under her assumed that Hrist had the best of both worlds until the platinum haired Valkyrie of the present and the blonde haired Valkyrie of the future popped into the picture and stole the spotlight.

"So what time did you sleep last night?" the coffee inhaling Einherjar asked.

The other female paused in between bites of food for a minute. "Around 2 in the morning."

The coffee inhaling Einherjar wondered how her friend could even muster the energy to eat. Half of the table of beefy looking men were all lying down on the benches, sleeping soundly until Hell broke lose and it came in the form of Hrist Valkyrie slamming the doors wide open and walking in briskly with a look that could probably kill a thousand mortal men.

"WHAT in the world are you waiting for!?" Hrist barked, slamming her (suddenly summoned) Saint's Halberd against the bench, slicing thick wood into two pieces......and reducing an alarmed heavy warrior's hair by 3 millimeters. "There's wars to be fought and victory to be won! Here you are sleeping like pigs! Get up!"

The sleepy (and severely underpaid and insomnia suffering) Einherjars sauntered out to the grassy fields where Silmeria's ice arrows greeted them.

The usual ambush which was so typical of Silmeria.

Hrist calmly observed as the entire squad took their positions but this time, Silmeria's squad was craftier and decided to inflict as much damage as the arrows could before announcing that they've taken the only medic hostage, leaving Hrist's squad at a total loss.

So this was how it is. Without the constant guidance of Hrist Valkyrie, the squad was worthless and a perfect and hilarious display of chaos despite consisting of Valhalla's finest warriors.

"What in the name of Odin is going on here?" Another voice demanded.

The _real_ Hrist Valkyrie marched up to the battlefield, angry that someone had stolen command of her army.

Behind the safety of her very own halls, Lenneth Valkyrie removed the violet armor off her body, allowing a rare fit of hysterics to compliment her victory. Now she knew how Hrist's army worked.

And she would very well use it against her and Silmeria.

_- End_


End file.
